1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seam construction for joining the ends of a flat woven corrugator machine fabric to make it endless. More particularly, the invention relates to a seam construction for making endless, multilayer, flat woven corrugator belts.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In general, the seam constructions of the prior art for seaming corrugator belts have not been entirely satisfactory for all purposes and applications. This is particularly true of seam constructions for corrugator belts which are relatively heavy caliper fabrics, fabricated from polymeric, non-metallic yarns. For example, one of the most common seams of the prior art for corrugator belts is the so-called "clipper seam". Clipper hooks are pressed into the ends of the flat woven fabric to make the joinder of the ends. The clipper hooks are the same hooks employed in the belt industry to make leather belts endless. The problem with the clipper seam on corrugator belts is related to its bulk. The clipper seam is subject to abrasion, wears out and often marks the board being manufactured. In addition, clipper seams are relatively weak seams and result in early belt failure dur to flex fatigue.
The seam construction of the present invention is substantially stronger than a clipper seam (2 to 3 times stronger), has a low profile, and joins the entirety of the multilayered construction. The seam is highly compact and flexible and easily bends when pressing over end rollers, without undue wear and tear on the seam. This is particularly important since corrugator belts are fabricated from fabrics of exceptional caliper (thickness) and are subject to flex fatigue and strain as they bend around rollers. The seam of the invention is non-marking and because it eliminates metal clipper hooks it reduces wear on the corrugator machine due to metal to metal contacts between the clipper hooks and metal parts of the machine.